


Day Four: Spitroasting

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean, Autofellatio, But will be fixed later, Multi, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Sad Ending, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas makes a whining sound in the back of his throat, wordlessly begging the alphas for more. Thankfully, Dean and Benny don’t plan to tease the poor thing too much tonight.“You two look so hot together,” Benny says with awe in his voice. He stands at the end of the bed, fisting his hard, alpha cock. “Never thought I’d like the sight of my mate with someone else but fuck,” he says, shaking his head.Dean and Castiel both hold a hand out, gesturing for Benny to join them on the bed. Benny comes willingly, laying down on the other side of Cas. Dean reaches over and pulls his mate into a kiss right above Cas’ head. The scent of slick becomes overwhelming as the omega watches them, making little whimpering noises.“Don’t worry, Sugar, we didn’t forget you,” Benny murmurs as he breaks the kiss.





	Day Four: Spitroasting

“Come on,” Cas whines from where he’s laid out on their bed. When Dean and Benny went to the club tonight to dance, Dean never thought he’d be picking up an omega for him and his mate to share, but here they are. The omega twink wiggled himself in between Dean and Benny and never left there the entire night, writhing and teasing them with his sexy moves and enticing scent. 

“Patience, Darlin’” Benny says as he strips out of his clothes. 

Dean makes his way onto the bed, already naked just like Castiel. He lays on his side, using his hand to caress up and down Cas’ belly and chest. His chest is completely hairless unlike Benny and Dean and it makes Dean’s cock twitch with arousal. “Fuck,” Dean murmurs against Cas’ neck. “You’re so fucking sexy, baby.”

Cas makes a whining sound in the back of his throat, wordlessly begging the alphas for more. Thankfully, Dean and Benny don’t plan to tease the poor thing too much tonight. 

“You two look so hot together,” Benny says with awe in his voice. He stands at the end of the bed, fisting his hard, alpha cock. “Never thought I’d like the sight of my mate with someone else but fuck,” he says, shaking his head. 

Dean and Castiel both hold a hand out, gesturing for Benny to join them on the bed. Benny comes willingly, laying down on the other side of Cas. Dean reaches over and pulls his mate into a kiss right above Cas’ head. The scent of slick becomes overwhelming as the omega watches them, making little whimpering noises.

“Don’t worry, Sugar, we didn’t forget you,” Benny murmurs as he breaks the kiss. He leans down and pulls Cas into an absolutely filthy kiss. It’s so ridiculously arousing to watch the two of them together, touching each other. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispers as he stares at them. 

He wants to get into the action so he slides down the bed until he’s between Castiel’s thighs. Dean caresses the muscles of Cas’ thighs before hoisting said thighs into his lap so he can lean down and run his tongue along the omega’s crease. The taste of Cas’ slick is so fucking good it makes Dean’s eyes burn alpha red. The noise that comes from the omega makes Dean’s knot tingle with the urge to fuck into his tight, wet hole. 

Castiel’s hand clamps onto Dean’s wrist causing the alpha to stop and lean back. Before Dean can ask what’s wrong, Cas is folding his legs over his head and popping his own cock into his mouth.

“Holy fuck,” Dean and Benny groan at the same time. 

Dean goes back to teasing and opening Cas’ ass with his tongue while Benny starts to play with Cas’ balls with his mouth. The sounds coming from Cas begin to get more and more frantic. Benny’s tongue moves up from Cas’ balls to come and tangle with Dean’s. 

Dean makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat as the taste of Cas’ slick mixes with the taste of Benny. It makes Dean’s eyes close in pleasure. He wants to always have the two of them mixing like this. 

Castiel’s body tenses before he screams out his orgasm, coming in his own mouth. Dean leans back before Cas’ body becomes too oversensative and kisses his mate, savoring that unique taste. 

“Fuck, Darling. That was amazing.”

Castiel unfolds himself, panting heavily, eyes dazed. The little smile on his face though brings warmth to Dean’s chest. Fuck, this is supposed to be a fun hookup and nothing more. Yet, Dean feels something and by the look his mate is giving him, Benny feels it too. 

“Alright, alphas,” Cas says between pants. “Your turns.”

Castiel gets up on his hands and knees, wiggling his perfect perky ass as he goes. Benny moves towards Cas’ ass while Dean moves to kneel in front of Cas’ face. 

“You ready, gorgeous?” Dean asks, fisting his own cock while watching the hungry glint in Cas’ eyes. 

“Oh yeah. Need to be stuffed full, alphas. Need to feel you so fucking bad.”

Benny groans before slowly pushing his cock into Cas’ ass. The look of pure ecstasy on the omega’s face forces Dean to clamp down onto the base of his cock, willing his orgasm to stay away for now.

Cas looks up at Dean. “Come on, alpha. Feed me that big cock. I need it.” Then he looks at Benny over his shoulder. “But no knots. And no teeth.”

“No problem, Darling.” Then Benny starts picking up the pace, fucking into Cas with hard thrusts.

“Oh fuck. Yes!” Cas says before pulling Dean forward and swallowing his cock. 

The warm, wet feeling of Cas’ mouth makes Dean moan in pleasure. He takes a huge lungful and revels in the fact that their scents are all mixing together. Fuck, it smells heavenly. And right. 

“So fucking good for us, omega,” Dean murmurs, running his fingers through Cas’ hair. When he looks up at Benny, his mate is giving him a gentle smile while nodding his head. He feels it too.

“I’m already so close, Cas,” Benny says, his rhythm starting to become erratic. “You were just too fucking sexy sucking your own pretty cock like that. Gonna come.”

Cas stops sucking Dean’s cock long enough to grit out, “give it to me. Both of you. Want your cum.”

Dean begins to lightly thrust into Cas’ eager mouth, encouraged by the pornographic moans Castiel is making. Dean grins as Benny reaches under Cas, stroking his cock which has grown hard again.

“Fuck. Here it comes, baby,” Dean says through gritted teeth, his teeth growing without his consent. “Fuck!”

Behind Cas, Benny grips Cas’ hips in a vice-like grip. Dean watches as Benny opens his mouth, showing off his long canines as well, their urge to make Castiel their omega too strong. Their red alpha eyes meet and they both begin to come, filling Castiel with their cum. The smell of Cas’ cum hitting Dean’s nose and filling Dean’s chest with pride over pleasing their omega. 

“Yes. Fuck, Cas,” Benny moans, pulling out far enough that his knot can pop outside of Cas’ ass. Dean doing the same, massaging his knot with his hand as he unloads inside Cas’ mouth.

Once both of them have finished, they all lay in a sweaty pile, snuggled together. “That was,” Dean murmurs.

Cas smiles. “Yeah. It was.”

Benny laces his fingers together with Dean’s, laying their joined hands on Castiel’s back, who’s laying between them on his stomach. They lay in blissful, post orgasmic glow. 

When they wake in the morning, Dean finds his mate. But not their omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any comments about this sad ending I promise their story isn't over!! Their story will continue on day eleven! :)


End file.
